Reinforce
Spells Black Impact *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **Reinforce charges her fist with dark energy and then punches with great force, pushing the target backwards. ***'Level 1: '''Deals '''200' damage and pushes the enemy away. ***'Level 2: '''Deals '''255' damage and pushes the enemy away. ***'Level 3: '''Deals '''310' damage and pushes the enemy away. ***'Level 4: '''Deals '''365' damage and pushes the enemy away. ***'Level 5:' Deals 420 damage and pushes the enemy away. *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cast Range:' Melee~120-200 *'Cooldown: '''14 seconds *Note: Can be casted on AMS , but will have no effect. Absorption *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 300 **Reinforce casts a composite spell to capture and transfer into a "Force field capture space" where they are greeted by a clone of Reinforce that will attack the captured enemy. ***'Level 1: Clone deals '''40 damage per second, force field has 400 health. ***'Level 2: '''Clone deals '''60' damage per second, force field has 600 health. ***'Level 3: '''Clone deals '''80' damage per second, force field has 800 health. ***'Level 4: '''Clone deals '''100' damage per second, force field has 1000 health. ***'Level 5:' Clone deals 120 damage per second, force field has 1200 health. *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cast Range:' Unknown~600 *'Duration:' 7 seconds *'Cooldown: '''30 seconds *'Note:' Target can destroy gates inside the force field to escape it earlier. Sleipnir *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 450 **Reinforce casts a spell to make the wings on her back increase in size, while under this effect her physical damage, and attack speed are greatly increased, also dealing damage in a small area around Reinforce. ***'Level 1:' '''20%' bonus damage, 30% bonus attack speed. 50 damage per second ***'Level 2: 30%' bonus damage, 40% bonus attack speed. 60 damage per second ***'Level 3: 40%' bonus damage, 50% bonus attack speed. 70 damage per second ***'Level 4: 50%' bonus damage, 60% bonus attack speed. 80 damage per second ***'Level 5:' 60% bonus damage, 70% bonus attack speed. 90 damage per second *'Target:' None *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 25 seconds *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds *'Upgrade:' Dark page 2 Bloody Daggers *'Hotkey:' T *'Mana Cost:' 800 **Generates multiple daggers and send them towards randomly chosen target within 600 range of Reinforce. The target of the daggers varies from the position of caster, the closest enemy hero, and the nearest non-hero units in the vacinity. Each dagger deal 200 damage and additional 10 damage per second for 20 seconds, while slowing targets attack and movement speed by 15%. ***'Level 1: Generates '''3 daggers. ***'Level 2: '''Generates '''5' daggers. ***'Level 3: '''Generates '''7' daggers. ***'Level 4: '''Generates' 9''' daggers. ***'Level 5:' Generates 11 'daggers. *'Target: None *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown: '''45 seconds *'Upgrade:' Dark page 3 *'Note:' Target of the daggers will be picked 1 second after casting an ability, so it can be combined with Cape of Sonic Escape or Dark Page 1 to maximize its destructive potential. Dark Pages *'Hotkey:' F Dark Page 1 *'Hotkey:' W *'Pages Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 54 seconds **Allows Reinforce to instantly teleport to the specifc target point with 2000 range of Reinforce. Dark Page 2 *'''Hotkey: E *'Pages Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''54 seconds **Improves Sleipnir. For the duration of spell physical attacks will cause Reinforce to push the enemy backwards a minimal distance and deal additional 30 magic damage per attack. Dark Page 3 *'Hotkey:' R *'Pages Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: 84 seconds **Increases Bloody Dagger damage by 50 each dagger and increases poison damage to 50 per second Dark Page 4'' - Photon Lancer Genocide Shift *'Hotkey: T *'Pages Used:' 4 *'Cooldown: '''108 seconds **Reinforce levitates into the air and fires energy in an aoe dealing '''210/250/290/330/370' level based damage per hit and stunning the target for 0.3 seconds once for 5 seconds once airborne. **'Note: '''Starting from hero's level 8 will improve skill damage every 4 levels (at 8/12/16/20). Field Barrier *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 48 seconds **Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Device Limit Break One *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'''Hotkey: W **'Effect: '+15 to all stats **'Mana Cost:' 250 **'Target: '''None **'Cast Time:' Instant **'Duration: 15 seconds **'Cooldown: '''98 seconds **Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Two *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: E **'Effect: '+25 to all stats **'Mana Cost:' 250 **'Target: '''None **'Cast Time:' Instant **'Duration: 15 seconds **'Cooldown: '''46 seconds **'Requires: Limit Break One activated Dark Force Shield - Passive *Reinforce uses her vast amount of energy to create a basic Ancient Belkan shield-type defensive spell **'Effect: '''Grants 100 health, 400 mana, 5% magic resistance and 5 armor. **'Requires: Acquire Dark Force Shield Gefängnis der Magie (Magical Prison) *Generates a magical field around Reinforce, instantly healing her for 400 health and slowing everyone's but Reinforce movement speed by 50%. Reinforce's attack and movement speed increased by 60% within the field. **'''Hotkey: T **'Mana Cost: 0 **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Target: None **'Cast Time: '''Instant **'Duration: 20 seconds **'Cooldown: '''90 seconds **'Note:' Healing effect is removed if player upgraded Dark Force Shield. **'Requires: Acquire Gefängnis der Magie Starlight Breaker *A signature spell spell of Nanoha Takamachi, stolen by Reinforce (Rein's sounds much sexier when cast--NOPE) *'Effect: '''Reinforce charges energy and after 2 seconds fires a beam dealing '* 5 + 700 damage in a straight line in front of her. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost: '''850 **'Target: Ground **'''Cast Range: 2000 **'Travel Distance:' Unknown~1500 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~500 **'Cast Time:' 2 Seconds **'Cooldown:' 70 seconds **'Requires:' Acquire Tome of the Night Sky **'Note:' Typing '-BS' will cause reinforce to backstep during the cast for a cost of reduced beam range. Typing '-N' will return Starlight Breaker to its normal firing mode. Diabolic Emission *Summons a black sphere of energy in a 2000 area, that starting from 1 second onward deals 70 damage every 0.5 seconds and slowing nearby targets movement speed by 25%. Every 1 second it deals bonus * 2 damage. **'Hotkey:' D **'Mana:' 500 **'Cast range:' 2000 **'Area of Effect: 'Unknown~1000 **'Target: '''Area **'Cast Time: Instant **'''Duration: 5 seconds **'Cooldown: '''50 seconds **'Requires: Acquire Tome of the Night Sky Automatic Defense System *Summons 5 automatic tentacles that attacks nearby enemies, dealing '''+ agi)/ 2 damage with every attack within and slowing enemy movement speed by 25% within 300 area. Also increases Reinforce armor by 10. **'Hotkey:' F **'''Mana Cost: 250 **'Area of Effect: 500 **'Target: '''None **'Cast Time: 'Instant **'Duration: 15 seconds **'Cooldown: '''45 seconds **'Requires: ' Acquire Tome of the Night Sky Upgrades Acquire Dark Force Shield *'Stats Required: 15 **Enables Dark Force Shield. **'''Note: This upgrade removes healing effect of Gefängnis der Magie. Acquire Gefängnis der Magie *'Stats Required: '''18 **Allows Reinforce to use Gefängnis der Magie Acquire Tome of the Night Sky *'Stats Required: '''19 **Allows Reinforce to use Starlight Breaker , Diabolic Emission , and Automatic Defense System